


One Night Special

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, I don't fucking know what to tag that, M/M, Piss Play, Stuffing with cum, fucking so hard he pisses himself, just going with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankurou has never been with an Alpha quite like Kisame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Special

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless Alpha/Omega porn for a friend of mine. <3

Kisame slid calloused hands up the front of Kankurou's body, deft fingers finding his nipples and pinching them. Kankurou arched up into the touch, his ass pressing into the dip of Kisame's hips. A moan slipped past his lips as Kisame's cock slid easily between his cheeks. He rutted back against him with whimper. Hands traced across his stomach and down past his waist, fingers just barely skimming over the hard length of his erection.

He pushed back harder against the alpha behind him, hands clenching into fists against the wall. A hot mouth pressed against his pulse point and he tilted his head so Kisame could have more room. The alpha licked and nipped at his skin as he dragged his fingers through the slick covering Kankurou's thighs.

"God, you're wet," Kisame husked against the omega's skin, hands suddenly grabbing Kankurou's hips to jerk him back against him. Kankurou's startled cry tapered off into a whine of pleasure as Kisame thrust against him.

"'S you fault," Kankurou managed as he rolled his hips back against Kisame's body. The alpha chuckled, cock pulsing at how wrecked the other Were sounded. Kankurou reached a hand back to clutch at Kisame's hip. More slick trickled down his thighs to drip on the floor. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there. All he knew was how empty he felt and that the Were behind him could give him that. If he'd just get on with it.

He couldn't count the number of times Kisame had brought him to climax. He was wet past his knees with slick and come. All of it his. He wasn't sure how Kisame was controlling himself but the Were had nerves of steel as far as Kankurou was concerned. Any other alpha would be pounding into him by now, and that was exactly what Kankurou wanted right then, but Kisame didn't seem to be keen on giving it to him.

He let his head lull forward and exposed the tender skin of the back of his neck to Kisame. The alpha moaned and leaned forward to bite and suck at the sensitive skin as he slowly stroked Kankurou's cock. The omega's whole body shook, knees barely holding him up as Kisame made sure to leave his mark behind on Kankurou's neck.

"You ever been this wet for anyone else?" Kisame growled against his shoulder before sharp teeth sunk into Kankurou's skin. The omega arched backwards, mouth falling open with a startled sound. He pressed back against Kisame and whimpered when the head of his cock caught Kankurou's slick hole. He wanted nothing more than to reach back and help the alpha enter him but he had a fresh bite mark on his left shoulder in punishment for trying it earlier.

"No," he choked out, balls drawing up tight against his body as he was steadily brought closer to another orgasm. The growl that rumbled in Kisame's chest sent a shock of pleasure through Kankurou's body. His temperature rose another few notches, want and need settling low in his belly. Kisame's smell surrounded him. He could smell how much the alpha wanted him. Kankurou couldn't figure out why Kisame was yet to give them both what they wanted.

One strong arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him tight against Kisame's body. The alpha's body seemed cool in comparison to Kankurou's and the omega whined at the contact. Kisame pressed his face into the sweat slicked sink of Kankurou's neck, his chest heaving against Kankurou's back as he breathed in his scent.

"Please," Kankurou begged as he head fell back on Kisame's shoulder. His whole body ached with the need to feel the alpha buried inside of him, his knot pressing tight against his walls. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the moan building in his throat as Kisame trailed teasing fingers across his dripping hole.

"I thought you didn't beg," Kisame teased as he slowly sank three fingers into the omega's body. Kankurou let his head fall against the wall, thighs quivering as Kisame rocked his knuckles against his prostate.

"Fuck you," he growled. Well, tried to growl but it tapered off into a deep moan as his cock twitched and pulsed as more slick leaked out around Kisame's fingers. He could feel Kisame grin against the skin of his neck . Sharp fangs teased already bruised skin, barely breaking the skin. Kankurou shivered as the roughness of Kisame's tongue dragged across the small puncture marks.

"You a fucking vampire now?" Kankurou huffed as he wiggled on Kisame's hand. Kisame laughed against his skin, nipping him again a his chuckle vibrated through Kankurou's chest. He tried to forced the alpha's fingers deeper but every time he did, Kisame pulled his fingers out until they only teased at his entrance. He could feel the thickness of Kisame's cock pressed hotly against his hip, but nothing felt as hot as his skin did at that moment. He felt as if he was burning up with desire, literally.

"Kisame," Kankurou all but whined, caught between wiggling his hips and holding still as fingers slowly slid back inside him. Kisame huffed a happy sound against his neck as Kankurou clenched around his fingers. The omega pressed back against his hand, rocking slowly and then faster when Kisame didn't pull his fingers away.

A knee nudged between Kankurou's thighs, spreading his legs wider apart. Kankurou whined as Kisame's fingers slid from his body. Kisame dragged a wet line up the omega's stomach, sliding across his nipple as the heaviness of Kisame's cock slid between Kankuro's dripping thighs.

Kankurou whined, no longer caring how slutty he sounded. Kisame nudged his legs closed, the heat of the alpha's erection against his skin sending a shudder down Kankurou's body. A large palm closed around Kankuro's aching erection and started to stroke him as Kisame started thrusting between his thighs. Kankurou's hand fisted against the wall, pre-cum leaking heavily from his erection. Slick dripped from his hole, easing the glide of Kisame's cock against his skin. Kankurou closed his eyes and let his head fall against the wall. He closed his eyes, breath hitching with each dragging thrust from Kisame between his thighs. It wasn't what he really wanted but Kisame's calloused palm around his erection and the heaviness of his cock between his thighs raised his temperature and sent a jolt of ecstasy though his body.

He came with a deep groan, come splattering hot across Kisame's fingers. Kisame growled possessively, thrusts quickening as he continued to stroke Kankurou through his climax. Kankurou shuddered as another orgasm caught him by surprise, slick dripping down his ass and thighs. A large palm gripped him by the ass cheek, holding him still as Kisame pulled back from between his thigh and thrust inside Kankurou in one quick stroke.

Kankurou cried out, body arching as Kisame's knot was forced past the tightness of his hole. Kisame moaned, body jerking against the omega in small thrusts. Kankurou whined, body shuddering and going lax as Kisame filled him. A strong arm wrapped around him, holding him against Kisame and sliding them slowly down to the carpeted floor.

Kisame pressed his face against Kankurou's neck as another orgasam had his hips jerking against the omega's body. Kankurou's moan vibrated in his chest, head falling back against Kisame's shoulder. He let the alpha arrange him as he pleased, too boneless and tired for his usual protests. The heat burning through his body was stated for the time being and that was enough.

Kankurou wasn't sure how long they sat there, Kisame jerking and moaning against him every so often. It was long enough that he could feel the stirrings of heat building in his stomach again, but he could ignore it for now. When Kisame finally pulled out, Kankurou was finally getting some feeling back in his legs. A mess of slick and seed followed Kisame's cock out of his body. Kankurou pulled a face at the feeling of it trailing thickly down his thighs.

When he tried to stand, Kankurou's legs buckled under him. Kisame's husky chuckle sent a shiver down his spine even as Kankurou growled in annoyance. His skin flared with heat where Kisame's hands touch him as the alpha helped him to the bed in the center of the room. Kankurou seriously thought about complaining about the help but he couldn't when he had to concentrate on making it to the bed without falling on his face.

He flopped down on the large bed, groaning as his quickly hardening cock pressed against the cool sheet. He'd know it wouldn't take his heat long to start rolling through him again. The times between rounds of sex would get progressively shorter as he got further into his heat.

Large hands smoothed up the messy back of his thighs, dragging slick and come up his body as Kisame's hands continued their upward journey. Kankurou shudder when warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. His hands fisted in the sheets, the ache in his cock growing as he shifted on the bed. Slick leaked out of his stretched hole, sliding down his balls to drip onto the sheets below him.

Large hands gripped his hips, fingers fitting into the dips. Kisame pulled Kankurou's hips up off the bed and Kankurou whined at the loss of contact against his cock. Hot lips dragged down his neck and across his shoulders. Teeth nipped at bruises and formed new ones as Kankurou writhed under Kisame.

Kisame rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles above the rise of Kankuro's bottom. The touch did nothing but fan the fire hotter in Kankurou's body. He muttered nonsense as he pushed his hips up against Kisame's body. Kisame grunted, wrapping an arm under Kankurou's stomach and hauling him higher until his knees barely touched the bed and he was almost bent in half.

"Fuck." It was a demand and explicit all in one breath as Kankurou wiggled his hips the best he could. He didn't need any prep and Kisame's cock slid easily inside him. Kankurou moaned, cock pulsing against his stomach and dripping pre-cum onto the sheets below him.

Kisame anchored himself with one hand twisted in the sheets beside Kankurou's head and he started thrusting in earnest. Kankuro's noises of need were drowned out by the sound of skin slapping against skin as Kisame snapped his hips forward over and over. Slick dripped from his hole, the wet of his body making perverse noises that brought heat to Kankurou's face.

He wiggled in Kisame's grip, wanting freedom of movement but Kisame kept his back arched and knees just off the bed so Kankurou was left at his mercy. Kisame's cock slid across his prostate with each thrust. Kankurou's body twitched with pleasure, hands fisting in the sheets.

"Please." The word slipped out of his mouth before he even realised it. Kisame's chuckled echoed in his ears but he slid his arm from under him, letting Kankurou drop back onto the bed. As soon as his knees hit the bed, Kankurou was pulling his legs under him and pushing up into Kisame's thrusts. He whined loudly, arching his back and letting his head fall against the bed.

"Kisame," he groaned, thighs shaking with the force of each thrust. Kisame hummed eagerly against him, one big hand splaying across Kankurou's back possessively. He settled further on his knees, making sure every thrust pressed against Kankurou's prostate. Kankurou could feel small spurts of slick leak out of his hole with every shudder of pleasure.

His orgasm built hot and heavy inside him, drawing up his balls and making his cock ache. Kisame bent over him and covered Kankurou's body with his own. He reached up his head and wrapped his hands around Kankurou's, pressing them into the mattress. Kankurou whimpered, needing to get contact on his cock. He felt like he was going to explode with pleasure, the temperature of his body rising with each passing second and the only thing that could give him relief was the cock pound away inside. He wanted-needed- Kisame's knot press against his insides and stretching. He needed the feel of Kisame's come filling him until he was over flowing with it.

Kisame moaned against his skin, grunting as he worked his hips harder and faster. Kankurou's body rocked with his, trying to get Kisame's cock as deep as he could. Suddenly, what had been building inside Kankurou released in a wave, bring a choked noise from him as he shuddered through what he knew was a dry orgasam but he could hear wetness hitting the sheets.

He whimpered in pleasure and embarrassment, whole body flushing hotly at the thought at what had just happened. He tried to scramble away from Kisame but he could feel his knot already forming inside him, pressing against Kankurou's walls and locking them together. Kisame pulled him upwards, sitting back on his knees so Kankuro rested against his chest, thighs spread wide over Kisame's.

"Shh," Kisame murmured, hand rubbing soothingly against Kankurou's stomach. He rocked gently against Kankurou, unable to fully thrust without hurting him.

"It's okay," Kisame said against the sweaty skin of Kankurou's neck, hips jerking against Kankurou as his orgasam pumped him full of seed. "It's a sign of didn't do anything wrong." Kankurou was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd pissed himself during sex, something that had never happened before, to be much beyond relieved when he heard Kisame's words. He'd heard about it happening, but in the haze of his heat he could barely remember his over name. So he relaxed back against Kisame with a content sigh, still shuddering with aftereffects.

"'S never happened before," he slurred after a movement. Kisame stilled against him before a happy rumble began in his chest.

"That just makes me want to claim you all for myself. You've never submitted so fully for anyone else," Kisame husked, cock jerking inside Kankurou.

"No claiming," Kankurou slurred, turning his face so he could nip at Kisame's jaw line. Kisame hummed and turned so Kankurou's lips brushed his.

"No claiming," he clarified even as his cock started to harden within Kankurou once again. Kankruou whined, wiggling in his lap.

"You make me so happy, Kankurou," Kisame told him as he leaned back on the bed, Kankurou sitting astride him facing the opposite direction. "I wish I could make you all mine. No one else's, just mine." The last words came out as a growl as he started to thrust up into Kankurou.

Kankurou moaned, moving as much as he could but needing Kisame's hands on his hips to keep from falling out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this fucked out during a heat but right then he didn't want to think about anything but the feel of Kisame's cock moving inside him and the come leaking out around it. He threw his head back with a moan and started moving in earnest, loving the sounds Kisame made under him.

When his heat was over and he could think clearly again, Kankurou might be embarrassed and pissed about some of the things that had transpired, but he wouldn't be able to deny that his heat spent with Kisame had been on of the most satisfying of his life. He was a hooker. That was saying something.


End file.
